Episode 7606 (20th May 2011)
Plot Kevin's screams for help initially go unanswered. Tyrone and Tommy are stunned to see Kevin trapped by the hydraulic lift. The paramedics arrive as Tommy and Tyrone pull Kevin from under the lift. Sally is horrified. Izzy warns Owen not to pressurise Katy into an abortion. The Websters and Jason visit Kevin in hospital. Kevin asks Jason to look into the faulty lift. Tommy and Tina are concerned when a guilt ridden Tyrone is knocking back brandies. Cheryl is talking to Steve, Tracy and Amy in the Street. They don't see Max run off to greet David and Kylie. David scoops him up before Jeff's car hits him. Jeff's shaken and Becky is irate when she discovers Steve's negligence. The technician tells Tyrone and Jason that the lift has been purposely damaged. Jeff's waiting for Sally in the bistro with a ring box. He's gutted when she cancels. When Kevin is adamant he has to leave hospital to look after his son, Sally tells the doctor that Jack can stay with her as a temporary measure. Tina's frustrated when Cheryl talks to Xin about a job at the bistro. Tyrone confesses to Tommy that he broke the lift but never intended to hurt Kevin. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Xin Proctor - Elizabeth Tan *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Consultant - Naomi Allisstone (Credited as "Connsultant") *Doctor - Samantha Best *Technician - David Keeling *Marc Selby - Andrew Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward and sonography room Notes *Last appearance of Rosie Webster until 26th September 2011. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Tom Aitkin as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy calls an ambulance while Tyrone uses a jack to free Kevin, and Sally rushes to be by his side in hospital; David turns on Steve and Becky, claiming they are unfit guardians after Max runs into the road; and Amy takes desperate measures to gain attention. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,320,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes